The design of an aircraft passenger seat and the layout of an aircraft cabin involves inherently conflicting requirements of providing space in each seat for the comfort of the passenger while also providing a high-density seating arrangement to maximize airline revenues. In this regard, it may be desirable for seats in an aircraft cabin to allow a passenger to work, eat, and/or relax during a day flight, and allow the passenger to sleep during a night flight. Preferably, an aircraft passenger seat provides each passenger with comfortable positions for such activities while meeting relevant safety standards.
Ideally, the cabin area may be used in the most space-efficient manner possible so as to maximize the seat width and legroom for each passenger, while allowing for direct, unimpeded egress capability from each seat to a main aisle of the cabin. In addition, it may be desirable for a seat design and cabin layout to be configurable for use in a wide variety of aircraft configurations currently being designed, manufactured, and/or sold.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for a passenger seating arrangement that maximizes seat density and includes seats that provide for the comfort of passengers during day and night flights, and which allow for unimpeded access to an aisle.